Pleasure power boats such as ski boats and fishing boats are oftimes provided with shade covers over the cockpit area to protect the boat operator from the sun. Generally, these shade covers are secured to the deck of the boat and are cumbersome and time consuming to install and remove. Consequently, in many cases, the shade cover once installed is left in place.
There are several disadvantages to such an arrangement. The boat operator does not have the option of removing or retracting the shade cover when coverage is not desired. Also, the essentially permanently deployed shade cover is subject to the elements of wind, rain and sun, reducing its useful life. Further, since pleasure boats are routinely removed from the water and towed by automobile, the shade cover creates noise and drag when it catches and flaps in the breeze as it is towed at high speed.
Briefly, this invention comprises a shade cover assembly adapted to be carried on a tower above the cockpit area of a pleasure boat, said shade cover assembly including a generally opaque cover, a cover fixture adapted to be carried by said tower for containing the cover in a rolled up state when in the retracted position and a frame for tensioning said cover when said cover is withdrawn from said fixture and is extended in a generally horizontal position above the cockpit area.
This invention further comprehends a power boat having a tower above the cockpit area, and a shade cover assembly including a generally opaque cover, a cover fixture carried by said tower for containing the cover in a rolled up state when in the retracted position and a frame for tensioning said cover when said cover is withdrawn from said fixture and is extended in a generally horizontal position above the cockpit area.
The shade cover assembly of this invention mounts to the boat tower with the aid of additional support or frame that extends above the boat deck and is carried by the tower. This shade cover extends horizontally forward and aft similar to pull down window shades that extend from a spring loaded tension device. It functions by rolling forward and retracting, allowing protective storage and convenience of space and time. It utilizes a three-sided generally rectilinear frame to support the shade cover when extended in the position of use.
The tower structure itself is known and has been used to provide a high tow point for attachment of the rope used to tow a water skier. The tower structure has also been used to carry radar, audio systems, boom boxes and the like. The tower structure is sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cski towerxe2x80x9d.